Watch What You Do
by bloodyrosebrokenheart
Summary: It's Naruto's 18th birthday. And what more fun can it be than a good ol' game of truth or dare chosen by the partly drunk Ino? slight Genma/Ino, mostly Kakashi/Sakura


It was October 10th, which meant, Naruto's 18th birthday! All of his friends were there, including Sasuke. After he killed his own bother Itachi and Orochimaru, he came back to the village.. The Hokage did not like the idea, but seeing how much he changed, she let him in, even if it took a while for the people to welcome him.

Everyone was having a good time, even Sai. They were either talking or drinking. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the other girls were mostly dancing while the guys were having nose bleeds as watched the once innocent girls danced so seductively together to _Low _and _Take__Me on the Floor_. "They have to be drunk", Naruto said to Sasuke.

"It's hard to tell with Ino…" He told him.

Around one in the morning, Ino said "Lets play truth or dare!" And everyone agreed. "Okay, since it is Naruto's birthday, he can pick who goes first."

"Alright. Sasuke, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare me, dobe." He answered.

"I dare you to…" He started then grinned evilly, "to run around Kohana naked!"

Sakura and Ino fell back with a nose bleed while everyone else blushed. "Start stripping emo boy." Sasuke gulped. When he walked out of the bathroom, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. He glared at Naruto before he took it off and walked out the door. "SOMEONE GO RECORD HIM!" Ino screamed.

Before he walked back into the house, he grabbed the towel and put it on. Next was Sai, then, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and the last two; Ino and Sakura.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare", she replied.

"Okay, if you had to date one of your teachers, who would it be and why?" He asked.

"What kind of dare is that?!"

"Just answer!"

"Um.. Genma!"

"Now why?" He asked.

"Because I'm sure can pleasure a girl with not just his body, but those senbon's as well." Everyone stared at her wide eyed and she just smiled.

"Okay, Sakura, your turn. Truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare" She answered.

He looked at her with the biggest smile they have ever seen. "I dare you to steal Kakashi's _Icha-Icha Paradise _books!" He told her.

The whole room went silent and her eyes went wide. "You're kidding! I'm gonna die if he finds out! Plus its like two in the morning!" She tried to explain.

"A dare is a dare! I will let you take someone along if you want." Naruto told her.

"Fine! Ino, lets go!" She said as she got up and started for the door.

When they got to his apartment, all the lights were off. "Good, this will be more easier if he is asleep." Ino told her.

"Yeh!" Sakura said sarcastically, "But how are to supposed to see!?" She asked.

"Shh! Do you want to wake him!? Now hurry up." Ino looked around, "Now were are the books?"

"How would I know? Maybe in his room? Lets go." She said as they started to walk up.

After looking around, they found his room. Sakura slightly opened it and looked in. She turned around to Ino and nodded. They quietly walked in and Ino pointed to his lap. _Of course, he falls asleep reading it…_Sakura thought. She walked over to him and reached for the book.

Just as she was about to get it, she found her self on her back on the bed and him above her. At the same time, someone put their arms around Ino's waist and pulled her so she could not help her friend.

"What the hell?! I thought you were asleep?" Sakura said as she tried to get away from under him. She heard him chuckle and another male voice answer.

"You honestly think that the Copy Nin would be asleep while one of his former students was having a party?" The two girls realized it was Genma's.

"And what about you?" Ino asked.

"I couldn't help but come and watch." He replied. "Oh by the way, I must say, you girls are really good dancers. I bet you had to get Hinata extremely drunk to get her to do that."

The two blushed. "How did you see that?" They asked in unison.

"Easy, we asked Iruka to video tape the whole thing. We have been watching the party since the beginning." Kakashi said nodding his head to the computer.

"Then if you have been watching, you would know my dare. So why don't you just give me the books and we will be on our way." Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I could. But then I wouldn't be able to teach you not to touch what's not yours." He told her.

"And I could teach you the ways I pleasure a girl with my senbon's." Genma whispered into Ino's ears and her face became all red as he did a few hand signs and they vanished.

"So, now how should I teach you?"

"Maybe you should teach yourself not to touch what's not yours first?" She said as she looked down at his hand that was moving lower on her body.

"Oh? Let me guess, Sasuke?"

"Gaara and I were together for six months last year. And I got over Sasuke." She informed him.

"Well, then I guess I will have to find a new way." He said chuckling. He looked around and smiled. "If you want to get those books so badly, why don't you act out one of the parts?"

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't! Plus, I'm not old enough." She said quickly.

"If I'm right, you turned 18 in March. So that would make you an adult." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Like you would make one of your former students do something out of those books!" She said.

He snickered, "Yeh, your right. I wouldn't make one of my former students do that." He thought for a moment, " Then how about you help me get Naruto back?" He asked her and she grinned.

When they got to his house, they noticed everyone was gone. They blocked their chakra just in case he was still up. Sakura looked in the window and her eyes went wide. She turned back to Kakashi, "I think we should let him be…" He looked at her confused, then looked in. Inside was Naruto pushed against the wall by Sasuke making out. He chuckled, "it looks like Naruto is getting his gift from Sasuke." He paused, "I think this a good get back." He said getting out a video recorder.

She heard a moan and spoke, "Then let him enjoy it and lets leave. I know I said that I would help you, but I'm not gonna stay and watch."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll send you a copy later." He said smiling.

"Haha, very funny. Well you have fun watching your _former male students _fuck each other." She said looking at him. "This just proves how big of a perverted teacher you really are…"

He made a disgusted face and put the recorder back. "You just have to ruin it don't you…"

"Well it's around two thirty in the morning and I'm tired So I am going home and sleeping.. I don't care what you do. Night" She said as she walked off.

When she woke up, she found a CD beside her computer. About five minutes after she put it in, she got a nose bleed and turned it off. She walked over and noticed there was a note with the CD.

_I told you I would send you a copy. I bet you didn't bother to read the note before you watched it, so wipe your nose bleed away and get dressed. Tsunade has a mission for Team 7._

_Kakashi_

"That bastard…" She said shaking her head.


End file.
